Momentos
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Harry Potter ha visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Ha visto muerte, destrucción, guerras, pero también ha visto alegría y amor. A sus 180 años ha vivido lo suficiente. Pocas cosas podrían sorprenderle. Pero aún hay cosas que lo hacen.


**Todo es de Jotaká**

* * *

Siente una mirada sobre su espalda, y decide que es momento de voltearse. Los dos niños con cabello negro (uno con lentes) lo miran fijamente. Sabe que están ahí desde hace rato, pero ha decidido ignorarlos. Finalmente cuando se da la vuelta siente como si todo en el él se paralizara. Miles de imágenes pasan frente a él, pero son tan rápidas que no logra retener ninguna. Siente algo en el pecho, que a sus cortos once años jamás ha sentido, por lo tanto no sabe como describirlo.

Los dos niños esbozan sonrisas similares, y no puede evitar sonreír con ellos. Se llena de un sentimiento cálido y le dan ganas de abrazarlos. Pero no lo hace, simplemente se queda ahí parado, observandolos.

—¿Tú también lo sentiste, no es así?— pregunta el niño de cabello negro con lentes, y la sonrisa del otro niño se acentúa más. Lo que ha dicho no tiene sentido, pero él lo entiende, y asiente con la cabeza.

—Soy James, y él es Sirius— dice nuevamente el niño de gafas —nos acabamos de conocer, pero es como si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra vida, y cuando te vimos sentimos lo mismo. Ven con nosotros.

A Remus apenas le da tiempo de asimilar la situación, pero siente que es lo correcto y camina hacia ellos. Se sonríen nuevamente y piensa que todo está bien. Es entonces cuando la escuchan:

—¡Vamos Severus! ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo!— una niña pelirroja jala a un niño apenas un poco más alto que ella, de cabello negro largo. Y lo sienten otra vez, como un latigazo de emoción que los recorre a la vez.

—¡Eh! ¡Pelirroja!— grita Sirius, y la niña los observa con curiosidad, y Remus piensa que tal vez los conozca, por que hay un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos verdes. Jala nuevamente al niño de cabello negro, que tiene una expresión un tanto mosqueada, y llega hasta ellos.

—Son como nosotros —dice alegre James, y Remus sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere. La magia mana de ellos como el agua de una fuente.

—Soy Lily, y él es Severus — señala la pelirroja, dandole una sonrisa al niño de cabello negro que se sonroja un poco.

—¿Lo sentiste también, no es así? — esta vez es Remus quien pregunta y la pelirroja asiente, tal vez algo ligeramente confundida. Nada tiene sentido, pero ellos se entiende. Y es algo que Remus no comprende.

Finalmente divisan a un pequeño rubio, y todos saben que él también debe de estar con ellos. Esta vez sin que lo llamen, el rubio se acerca hasta ellos.

—Perdón —dice, tal vez pensando que su presencia les puede incomodar, tal vez por otra cosa. Remus piensa que es por otra cosa. —Me llamo Peter.

Asienten y hacen las presentaciones necesarias. Los seis se sonríen (tal vez Severus algo reticente) y Remus sabe que todo ha encajado en su sitio. Y que sin duda, es el inicio de algo nuevo y hermoso.

* * *

Harry Potter ha visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Ha visto muerte, destrucción, guerras, pero también ha visto alegría y amor. A sus 180 años ha vivido lo suficiente. Pocas cosas podrían sorprenderle. Pero de esas pocas cosas que aún queda, sin duda son de lo más interesantes.

Se encuentra en la estación para despedir a bisnietos (¿o eran tataranietos?) realmente ya no lo recuerda, son tantos que pierde la cuenta. Es entonces cuando los ve llegar, a los seis cargando sendos carritos y mirando con admiración el lugar. En ese momento Harry descubre que tal vez hay demasiadas cosas que aún le quedan por ver, y agradece que lo dejen ver una de las más maravillosas.

—¡Vamos Severus! — grita la pelirroja, riendo ante la escena de de Sirius y James molestando a Sev. Esos tres tienen una relación odio-amor. Finge indignación y trata de regañarlos —¡ Déjenlo en paz!

Pero Sirius y James lo ignoran y decide ir con Remus y Peter. Remus pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y sonrien. Por fin estan en Hogwarts.  
_  
—¡Eh tu! ¡Suelta a mi futura esposa!_

James, Sirius y Severus llegan hasta ellos y se sonrien. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo su sueño se alza ante ellos.

—Serán los mejores siete años de nuestra vida chicos — murmura Lily y los cinco chicos a su lado asienten con la cabeza. Y con el corazón lleno de sueños y esperanzas suben al tren. Los seis. Y todos saben que suben juntos, y después de siete años bajaran juntos también. De eso no hay duda.

Harry observa a la distancia, habiendo escuchando su conversación, y le soprende los maravillosa que puede ser la vida. 180 años después ellos han regresado, para obtener la felicidad que se les había sido negada. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió los observa subir al tren.

Y dándose la vuelta para abandonar la estación, sabe con certeza de que ellos seis serán finalmente felices.

Por que, al fin y al cabo, nada sucede del mismo modo dos veces.

* * *

**_Lo más raro que he escrito en mi vida (:_**


End file.
